


The Workplace Can Be Fun

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: F/M, In a Coffee Shop, In the Workplace, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, beanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Emma is working at Beanies, Paul comes in, they need each other, enough said ;-)





	The Workplace Can Be Fun

The bell rung as Paul walked into Beanies, well it was more of a shuffle, his body language closed off, almost huddling into himself like a turtle, but that was quite usual for him. He forgot what the bell meant, swearing under his breath as he started to hear the first few notes of a song. “Welllllcome to our-“   
Zoey spun around, an empty pot in hand, smile plastered on her face but immediately stopped when she saw who it was that had entered. “Oh” she said, putting the pot down a little more harshly than necessary. “It’s you.”  
Paul thought he might have accidentally hurt her feelings when he told the rest of Emma’s coworkers they didn’t need to sing for him while he was in the shop, in fact, as he’d put it ‘I’d much prefer if you didn’t, like, at all.’

Nevertheless he quickly tried to end this conversation with her. “Hi Zoey, is-“

“Emma! Boyfriend!” Zoey yelled snappily into the back room, startling the only other people in there, two men sitting right in the back. Zoey didn’t even bother with verbs anymore, she knew if blah blah came in then blah blah blah call me right then blah-dee-blah. She rolled her eyes and went back to her phone, now she didn’t have to serve a new customer.

Within seconds Paul cocked his head to watch the door to the employee lounge swing open, and he couldn’t help but smile as Emma beamed at him, her eyes meeting his immediately. “Paul!” She smiled, throwing her apron to the floor drastically and running right up to him. This made him red faced but not as much as when she leaped into his arms without so much as a warning, wrapping her legs around his hips and arms around his torso, luckily he was so used to this.

She smirked up at him as her arms slid to get a better grip, hanging around his neck. He politely cleared his throat. “Hey spider monkey. Whatcha doing?”  
She slapped his chest with a guffaw, kissing his burning cheek. “Nothing, join me?” She asked, pouting her bottom lip out and her eyes going wide, but she knew she didn’t have to beg, and he knew he was wrapped around her tiny fingers.

“If you get off me, yeah.” He joked. Oh god he could smell her perfume, this was a pleasant surprise since she didn’t usually wear it just at work, especially not her favourite. Emma complied, jumping off of him but entwining her hand in his, clasping it tightly and staring lovingly at him till he squeezed back. Then once satisfied, like a gleeful child she dragged him behind the counter. “Zoey” she spoke over her shoulder. “I’m-“

“Yeah yeah taking your break, whatever, it’s practically empty anyway.” Zoey didn’t look up from her phone, she doubted Emma was making much eye contact with her either, she always held those goo goo eyes whenever she decided to take her break with Paul in the back room, but she did make a half assed waving gesture to them as they left.

Instead of going to the break room, Emma lead him to their mini warehouse, where she knew no one would be. “Come on Paul.” She said impatiently, putting a finger up to her lips at him even though she was the one who was snickering.

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” He picked up the pace for her.

Emma stopped for a second. “Not yet you’re not.” Her eyebrow raised at him, her lips curling up.   
“Emma...” Paul groaned, but there was something deeper, throatier in that groan than just disappointment in her pun.

She span around, sliding her hand out of his as she backed against the white brick wall. Paul being too slow, she grabbed his tie and yanked him into her arms, her knee curling up around him before he could pull back even just an inch, her hand twirling around the tie, like a crank, bringing his lips closer to hers. “You’re too tall.” She muttered, leaning up on her toes to just brush her lips against his, not quite kissing him yet. A small purr left her as her hand bumped into his crotch, her lips leaving his. Looking down and surprised she hadn’t noticed earlier, she smiled approvingly. “Paul?” She exclaimed, almost in a proud tone.

He was breathing heavily, hot against her as he licked his dry lips, his hand curling part of her hair that had fallen from her bun, behind her ear. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He admitted.

Gripping his erection now, making a squeak come out of him, Emma moved in to quickly capture his lips in her own, absorbing his moans, her tongue flicking against his lips as she pulled back. “Good.” There was one second of pause then... In sync Emma undid her top buttons on her blouse and Paul hurried to undo his belt, his hands fiddly, and Emma finishing first, she helped him get the zip on his pants. 

Luckily Emma was wearing her skirt option with her uniform today, so that made things a lot easier for the two of them. She lolled her head against the wall, raising her hand above her, like a damsel about to be swooned in an old timey romance. Her hand fell as Paul just stared at her in awe, his mouth hanging slightly open with a daft smile, her finger dragged to her lips, nibbling he tip of it with a teasing laugh.   
“You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe-“  
Emma pushed her finger against his lips, not wanting to hear what negative thing he was about to utter from them. Instead she just teased him further. “Yeah, I’m a babe, and you’re so so lucky Mr. Matthews.”

This seemed to give him confidence, he thinks she’s caught on to the fact he loves when she calls him that, and with that confidence he lifted her up till she was at crotch level with him, quickly learning she wrapped her legs around his hips tight, lifting up the front of her skirt just slightly. “Oh come here!”

They mashed their lips together, fighting for dominance with their tongues, Emma won though, as usual, Paul always got so caught up he could never tell if he was letting her win or not. He cupped his hand over her breast, his fingers dancing under the lining at the top of her bra, just exploring only millimetres under the pale blue thing. During this Emma ran her hand down Paul’s chest, her finger looping through the holes between his buttons at times, but quickly enough it had reached its final destination, and she was springing his cock free from its confinement’s. Paul almost crumbled there and then, but straightened up as he felt Emma fall with him, boosting them both up in one motion which made Emma scream just slightly in anticipation. “Quick, before someone catches us.” She told him, giving him a few strokes before going back to making out with him while her hands were playing. Meanwhile Paul was obviously one to return the favour. His hands slid gently up Emma’s thighs, only moving quicker when her hand shot down to press his further into her skin, leading him up to her inner thigh right next to her navel, before using that hand to stroke the hairs at the end of his neck. 

Paul’s warm hand pressed against her slit flat, getting a slower more distracted Emma against his mouth. He ran one finger up and down before finding the hem of the slim material and pulling it down till it could slide on its own past her knees. He was glad she was already wet but knew she liked when he did the following. So after a soft stroke of his lips he pulled his face back just an inch or two, enjoying the pink tint just above her cheekbones. Her eyes were fixed on his fingers as soon as he set them in front of her, he was very much aware of her watching him as he slid them into his mouth, his cheeks showing off how his tongue swirled them all around. Emma bit her bottom lip, not realising she was- although very quietly- moaning now, still transfixed on his fingers, even as they were hidden, being lapped over by his tongue. He didn’t mean to make her impatient, lost in the look in her deep brown eyes, but understood what she wanted when she tugged at his hand, pulling his fingers away, kissing the two tips of them, even though they were already soaked, both her hands clasping his own as she looked to him with a silent plea.

He smiled brightly, baring his teeth before his hand disappeared under her short black skirt. Emma went back to stroking him, watching the material of her skirt bob up and down with his motions, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt them finally enter her. She was already throbbing, having needed this since this morning, but he’d had to run to work apparently. Well now his thumb was pushing against her clit just how it should be, she smirked at this thought. 

Quickly she noticed her breaths were getting too ragged, and she didn’t have much time left till zoey complained to someone and they found the two of them like this. She gasped, her hand rubbing Paul’s shoulder now to alert him. “Paul. Quickly. I need it.” She looked at him, her eyes darker than before.

Paul was more than happy to comply, quickly protecting himself before steadying Emma once more against the wall. Her hands wrapped around his neck, watching him intently as he pressed into her. Her head fell into his shoulder with a hefty moan, his head melding into the crook of her neck, placing little breathless kisses against it as he rocked his hips against hers. “Paul...” she moaned, high pitched and needy, the roll of his hips bringing them both up and down in an even pace, their usual rhythm building up. But that wasn’t the only thing building up, Emma was determined though to not cum early, she could only get one out before they both had to leave and she knew it, so she was gonna savour every moment.

Paul was moaning louder now, something else taking over so that he no longer felt he cared if someone walked in right now, although deep down he knew he’d be mortified, and that danger must have been what Emma was talking about before.

“Paul.” Emma said smally, resting her chin on his shoulder, gripping on for dear life.  
“I’m here, are you okay?” He asked, slowing down a little just in case, moving his head back so he could get a better look at her, his hand big in comparison to her, cupping the left side of her cheek. She looked really flushed, her eyes trained down, but he knew this look, it wasn’t discomfort, it was sharing something she felt was very private “I need you.”

Paul nodded, nosing her cheek until she giggled, appreciating the way she grabbed his cheeks and stole more kisses from him, and this time he knew she wasn’t letting go. Now instead of pushing back against the wall they were bouncing up and down, Emma’s shirt falling out of its tucked position in the back of her skirt due to the friction.

“Ungh! Paul!!”

“Emma!” He shouted, a high moan tumbling from his lips.

He knew that squeal, his hands firm around her hips, his head pressed against hers, eyes screwed shut he thrusted as fast as he could, feeling like he was going to explode at any moment. Emma cried out, squirting all over him, her cunt feeling tingly all over and way too pleasured. Paul quickly followed suit, cumming hard and jutting against Emma one final time.

Emma shivered, with something other than cold, having to breathe a moment, her hands gripping onto his suit jacket. Paul’s hands were pressed flat against the wall, his forehead still resting against hers. His lips would sometimes capture or be captured by Emma’s, waiting till her signal to move back.

Once Emma felt like she could move without making her situation down there hotter, she patted his chest, gripping onto his shoulders as he pulled back, gently helping her off, and she moaned with something other than lust at the empty feeling before being set on her own feet, though she refused to let go of Paul’s hands, not admitting she didn’t think she could stand straight right now. Instead, after a few seconds when the world stopped spinning, she attacked his lips with ferocity, moaning happily against him, even biting down on his upper lip. 

She pulled back with a sparkle in her eyes., finally able to say what she needed.  
“Thanks for making my fantasy come true.”

Paul immediately flared up, his chest, with what was visible, his ears, cheeks, even his nose all seemed to go bright red. His hand found the back of his neck bashfully. “Yeah well how could I not after that voicemail you left me.” He reasoned.

She cackled at that, that cute smile peeled on her lips, she was so proud of herself and it was obvious to anyone who could see it, luckily that just meant Paul. He chuckled back. “It was actually quite fun doing something I’m not supposed to do in the work place... and of course the sex was okay too.” He laughed through his nostrils as Emma punched his shoulder, but this time she wasn’t even trying to do it in a joking way, she just wanted to touch him again. So yeah she was going to cling onto his arm.

Paul stood back as he she grabbed onto him, but after the initial shock, just reduced himself to holding her hand and letting that arm go numb for the foreseeable future. “Come on.” He prompted “Let’s clean up quickly, I’m already dead by the time I get back.”

~

Emma only had half an hour left, she wasn’t expecting Nora to shout her into the back room at this time. But huffing she followed, having had the afternoon with just her on the shift, Zoey only being there for the morning and Nora not being much help up front with the customers, she couldn’t wait to get back home and complain to Paul about how shitty the day had been after he’d left, also to ask if he’d been fired, just to watch that second of panic he always got before adorably collapsing against her, like it had taken all out of him.

She had to stop daydreaming as Nora came into her view when she rounded the corner from the boxes of new chairs for customers they were going to set out over the weekend. Nora didn’t look happy, but she didn’t have the ‘shark eyes of rage’ as Emma had christened them, so she felt okay sighing grumpily in front of her. “Yeah?” 

Nora pointed to the bin, tapping her feet and waiting for Emma to step forward. Peering in Emma saw the used condom not so well hidden now some new trash had unearthed it. Whoops. She decided Paul’s panic wasn’t so cute when it was well founded and to not tell him about what was about to happen when she got home. Quick, think of an excuse!  
“Oh, wow, that’s-“

“As long as you don’t ‘hang out’ near the food areas then I don’t care.”

Emma’s head shot up, Nora had her palm to her head but seemed to be more chill than Emma had expected.

“...Or behind the bins on Tuesdays from half 5...”

Emma smiled, her eyes lighting up at the newfound information. “Oooh Nora, I’m proud of you-“

“Just shut up and get back to work will you? Unless you want to finish your rounds on your free shift tomorrow.” Nora had already started walking back to the front, her hands shooing Emma and Emma happily running forward to get back to business. Okay so maybe there was one part of that encounter she could tell Paul when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I find one shots easier if they’re smut bc otherwise I end up wanting to write a whole story about any plot I write for if there’s enough of it. But yeah, I have a few ideas written down and I just had motivation for this one. The new chapter of my other Paulkins series will still be coming out soon though dw!
> 
> And as always, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
